Duri
by Reihana.21
Summary: Mencintai dalam suka dan duka Mencintai dalam duka dan sakit Bersama hingga maut memisahkan Dengungan ikrar suci itu masih sangat diingat, dan masih sangat dipegang teguh oleh hati dan jiwanya. Tapi sesungguhnya hatinya nyeri... Gak bisa bikin summary/ooc/newbee


**Salam kenal dengan Reihana di sini :) Panggil aja Rei/Hana~~~ Terima kasih karena mau membaca ff gaje dan maksa ini. Saya di sini menggambarkan Kaito yang jahat dan Gakupo yang cassanova tapi perasa #ooc banget ya xD ~ Pokoknya maafkan bila ini mengganggu dan banyak salah atau sulit dimengerti. Saya masih baru bikin ffn ini.. Selamat menikmati... x3**

 **Semua Chara adalah milik Vocaloid**

Wewangian bunga lili dan mawar putih menyeruak dan memenuhi indera penciuman Meiko, seolah wewangian hari itu baru saja tercium. Membawa tubuh dan pikiran Meiko. Hari istimewa yang baru saja berlalu sekitar satu setengah tahun. Tapi perasaan hatinya dengan jelas mengingatkan. Bagaimana jantungnya berdegup dengan keras mana kala gaun putih satin yang menutup tubuhnya melekat pas di tubuhnya. Sebuket bunga mawar putih berada di kedua tangannya, sebuah tiara yang indah menjadi mahkota, berhiaskan permata berwarna putih dan merah, kain putih dan transparan menutupi wajahnya.

Pintu utama gereja yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan Meiko perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan betapa ramainya ruang gereja itu oleh para sanak keluarga dan kerabat. Rasanya air matanya sudah siap tumpah ketika lengan kekar sang ayah menuntunnya, mengantarkannya melewati para tamu di tengah ruang utama gereja.

Dilihatnya seseorang di sana yang amat dicintai Meiko. Pria itu berbalik, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Meiko.

Hari itu diucapkan janji suci antara dirinya dengan pria itu.

 _Mencintai dalam suka dan duka_

 _Mencintai dalam duka dan sakit_

 _Bersama hingga maut memisahkan_

Dengungan ikrar suci itu masih sangat diingat Meiko, masih sangat dipegang teguh oleh hati dan jiwanya.

Tapi sesungguhnya hatinya nyeri...

Meiko membuka matanya perlahan, berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatannya. Meiko bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menyetuh pipinya ketika dirasakan ada sesuatu yang baru saja meninggalkan jejak di sana. Itu adalah air mata yang jatuh, meninggalkan jejak basah di pipi gembilnya.

Ia bermimpi sambil menangis.

Mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang seolah nyata, seolah ia benar-benar baru saja kembali ke masa lalu.

Meiko melirik ke sebelah ranjangnya yang kosong, menatap sedih sebuah ruang di sisinya. Tangan lentik Meiko meraba seprai yang tampak masih rapi. Tidak terasa hangat, suaminya tak lagi tidur di sampingnya. Apa pria itu tak lagi pulang ke rumah?

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, matahari pun masih belum terbit. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur, melakukan aktifitas rutinnya.

Langkah kecil Meiko menuruni tangga, menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi. Ia tahu suaminya mungkin tidak pulang, tapi ia belum memeriksa ruang kerja suaminya itu. Jadi Meiko berjalan ke kanan, di mana ia menemukan sebuah pintu bercat putih yang sedikit terbuka.

Sosok pria yang tertidur di meja kerja terlihat ketika Meiko masuk, suaminya lagi-lagi tertidur saat bekerja. Melangkah mendekati meja, memandang wajah lelah suami dengan jarak dekat.

Meiko menyukai rambut sebiru langit pria itu, bulu matanya terlihat lebih panjang ketika ia tertidur. Bahkan ada suara dengkuran halus terdengar.

Shion Kaito, cinta pertama Meiko. Meski ia tahu pernikahan ini atas dasar perjodohan, tapi Meiko dengan tulus mencintai pria ini.

"Kaito-kun, bangun." Meiko sedikit mengguncang bahu Kaito. "Sebaiknya kau pindah ke kamar, kau bisa sakit."

"Nanti... Aku masih mengantuk..." Ucap Kaito dengan suara parau tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tapi kau bisa sakit..." Bujuk Meiko lagi pelan.

Dengan berat hati Kaito menurut, ia membuka setengah matanya dan berjalan sempoyongan. Dengan sigap Meiko membantu Kaito berjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Aroma masakan membuat Kaito terbangun, mengucek matanya. Ia sedikit bingung mana kala ia bangun di tempat tidur kamarnya. Seingatnya semalaman ia bergadang untuk menyelesaikan laporan rapat minggu lalu.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Kaito memilih untuk pergi ke lantai bawah. Setidaknya dengan makan tubuhnya akan baikan.

Di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, Kaito dapat melihat Meiko sedang menata masakan di atas meja. Ada sup hangat, telur gulung, ikan bakar, dan tempura.

"Sarapan dulu Kaito-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu. Setelah makan mandilah, kurasa makan sebentar tidak buruk." Sapa Meiko ramah ketika melihat sosok Kaito.

"Hn."

Jawaban gumaman itulah yang diterima Meiko, tidak buruk. Setidaknya suaminya mau menanggapi dan makan masakan buatannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tapi Meiko mencuri-curi pandang pada Kaito. Berharap cemas akan reaksi suaminya pada masakan buatannya. Setidaknya Meiko berharap suaminya mau memuji atau berkomentar soal rasanya.

Kaito menyadari pandangan berharap Meiko, tapi toh ia tak ingin menanggapi hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Jadi Kaito tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Merasa tak direspon, Meiko sedikit berdeham, menyimpan sumpit untuk menarik perhatian Kaito. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekali-kali Kaito-kun?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kaito pelan, namun tanpa sadar sudah menyinggung Meiko. "Aku sibuk."

"Kita belum pernah berbulan madu. Kau ingat? Bagaimana kita bisa punya anak kala-"

 _ **'PRANGGG**_ ' **'**

Suara benda-benda berjatuhan itu membuat Meiko terkejut. Dirinya tak dapat menghindar ketika sup yang ia letakkan di meja ikut tumpah dan membasahi kepala serta tubuhnya.

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat, nafasnya tercekat, arah mata Meiko berhamburan melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Bulu kuduk Meiko berdiri ketika ia baru menyadari suara nafas Kaito yang terdengar memburu.

"Kau..."

Kaito menggeram, membuat Meiko dengan refleks melihat ke wajah Kaito yang sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya. Ia melihat wajah Marah Kaito yang menyeramkan. Iris laut Kaito tampak gelap.

"Jangan ungkit hal seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!"

Meiko meringis dalam hati, air matanya bercucuran. Perlakuan Kaito hari ini lebih buruk dari biasanya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Bukankah mereka ini suami istri? Sudah selayaknya mereka merencanakan untuk mempunyai keturunan. Sudah seharusnya mereka juga melakukan hubungan 'itu' untuk memulai sebuah keluarga. Seharusnya. Tapi nyatanya Meiko masih memiliki keperawanannya. Kaito tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Bahkan bila diingat lagi olehnya, pada hari pernikahan mereka saja pria itu mencium bibirnya. Itu pun hanya sekilas saja.

"Ta-tapi...-" Meiko mengumpulkan keberaniannya, berusaha untuk meredam perasaan takut yang menggelayuti hatinya. "Lalu untuk apa kita menikah?!"

Sudah, Meiko sudah meneriakkan isi hatinya. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Kaito mendecih, "Kau bisa dapatkan dari pria lain."

Meiko benar-benar terguncang, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya.

"Jangan main-main Kaito!" Meiko benar-benar berang, emosinya terus meluap tanpa bisa ia bendung.

"Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau, aku tidak peduli."

Dengan satu kalimat itu Kaito berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Meiko yang masih terpaku tak percaya.

Maka di sinilah Meiko berakhir, duduk dengan tumpukan botol kosong dan beberapa gelas yang teronggok.

Memilih bar sebagai tempatnya menyalurkan rasa bukanlah tanpa pertimbangan. Ia tidak mungkin pergi ke mall, ia bukan gadis yang suka berbelanja. Tidak juga ke taman, karena ia tidak suka tempat ramai. Menonton bioskop atau membaca di perpustakaan juga tidak, ia seharusnya bisa berkonsenterasi, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin. Jadi hanya ketika ia berada di bar saja, ia bisa berbuat hal gila dan bodoh. Orang lain selalu memaklumi tingkah orang mabuk.

Tangan kanan wanita itu terus mengarahkan isi gelas yang berisi minuman itu untuk membiarkan cairan pembuat mabuk itu masuk ke mulutnya dan melewati kerongkongannya. Meninggalkan sensasi panas di tenggerokan dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Membuat dress mini merah dan ketat Meiko mengkilap oleh keringat.

"Nona, anda sudah mabuk." Bujuk bartender yang mulai menarik gelas yang terus diisi oleh Meiko.

"Apa nona membawa mobil? Sebaiknya saya telponkan supir pengganti, bagaimana?"

Tapi bujukan halus itu tampaknya tidak mempan pada Meiko, gadis itu tetap kukuh mempertahankan gelasnya.

"Biarkan aku minum! Aku akan membayar semuanya!" Teriak Meiko setengah sadar.

"Tapi nona..."

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku."

Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia mendengar suara asing yang membelanya. Meiko sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apakah tuan temannya?" tanya bartender itu penuh sopan.

"Ya."

"Ka-kalau begitu syukurlah, saya harus bergantian sip. Saya tidak tenang. Karena saya baru melihat nona ini."

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah bartender itu pergi, pria itu duduk di samping Meiko yang masih melihatnya penasaran.

Rambut pria itu tidak berwarna biru, melainkan warna ungu gelap. Rambutnya juga dikucir seperti samurai, bahkan rambutnya lebih panjang dari wanita umumnya. Meiko sedikit merutuk, rambut miliknya pendek dan rambut pria itu tampak lebih terurus. Meiko memperhatikan wajah tampan pria itu, berusaha mengingat barangkali ia memang pernah mengenal pria itu. Tetapi alkohol membuat kepalanya pusing dan buntu. Meiko juga baru melihat iris amhetys itu. Apa dulu ia pernah melihat mata itu?

Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia rasa dirinya benar-benar tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Meiko akhirnya.

"Orang yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap pria itu ringan. "Di mana rumahmu?"

Meiko mendecih, sedikit beringsut menjauh dari pria asing itu. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Jangan bercanda, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku pulang ke rumahmu saja?" Entah kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Meiko.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sangat mabuk nona. Kau benar-benar harus pulang. Berikan kartu identitasmu!" Pria itu dengan sigap menarik lengan Meiko, sedangkan Meiko melawan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang!" Meiko tanpa sadar menangis. "Aku mohon! Itu bukan rumah! Itu Neraka!"

Merasa terus diperhatikan, pria itu malah salah tingkah. Terlebih gadis itu malah menangis sambil berteriak seperti anak kecil yang merengek.

"Aku tidak mau pu-!"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Meiko terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Gakupo Kamui, cassanova yang memiliki selera cukup tinggi untuk standar wanita. Beberapa kali ia tidur dengan wanita dari kalangan model dan mahasiswi. Baginya melakukan hubungan seperti itu tidak harus memiliki hubungan khusus. Cukup mau sama mau, karena sex adalah kebutuhan utama manusia selain sangan, pangan, papan.

Sebenarnya dulu ia bukan pria urakan macam sekarang, setiap malam ia akan menghabiskan waktu di bar untuk sekedar minum atau mencari 'santapan malam'. Hatinya pernah terluka dan membuat ia sulit untuk mempercayai sebuah hubungan yang dilandasi perasaan. Meski sebenarnya ia tak mau mengakui hal ini.

Gakupo adalah putra seorang pengusaha sekaligus pewaris sejarah samurai dalam keluarganya. Bahkan hingga kini, keluarganya masih memiliki hubungan baik dengan Kaisar. Keluarganya juga membuka kursus kendo untuk Olimpiade.

Satu hari Gakupo bertengkar dengan sang Ayah, karena Ayahnya menikah lagi. Gakupo lari dari rumah dan berakhir dengan menggelandang di depan emperan toko. Saat itu umurnya enam belas tahun, ia masih memiliki uang meski sedikit. Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras secara tiba-tiba hingga ia berlarian dan berteduh di depan toko yang tutup.

Tak lama toko itu dibuka oleh seorang pria paruh baya dan gadis yang mungkin masih SMP. Gadis itu menghampirinya, mengajak Gakupo masuk ke toko yang ternyata toko ramen.

Gakupo hanya diam tertunduk ketika gadis itu memintanya duduk di salah satu meja di ujung toko.

"Kau basah kuyup Nii-san." gadis itu meliriknya dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau lari dari rumah?"

Gakupo terhentak, namun segera mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak muda pasti pernah lati dari rumah." Celetuk pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba menghpirinya dengan semangkuk ramen hangat. "Makanlah, kau akan baikan."

Paman paruh baya itu pergi, tapi gadis kecil itu masih memperhatikan Gakupo. "Paman orang yang baik. Makanlah. Aku juga tinggal di sini karena orang tuaku bekerja di luar Negeri. Paman menjadi pengasuhku."

Dengan perasaan bimbang Gakupo memakan mie raman itu, toh perutnya juga keroncongan.

Setelah makan, Gakupo memberanikan diri berbicara pada paman asing itu. "Bolehkah aku bekerja dan tinggal di sini?" dan tanpa disangka sang paman mengijinkan. Hari itu Gakupo tahu kalau paman baik hati itu bernama Sakine Genta, dan gadis kecil itu adalah keponakannya Sakine Meiko.

Selama hampir satu tahun Gakupo tinggal dan dekat dengan Meiko, banyak hal yang dilalui. Membuat Gakupo sedikit mengenal Meiko dan entah sejak kapan tumbuh perasaan cinta di hatinya.

Semua berjalan baik hingga sang Ayah menemukannya dan menyeretnya pulang. Bahkan Ayah Gakupo mengirimnya ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolah hingga perguruan tinggi. Baru setelah itu Gakupo pulang kembali ke Jepang. Hendak menemui Meiko dan berniat melamarnya.

Gakupo jatuh cinta pada Meiko, dan Gakupo meyakini kalau cintanya tulus.

Namun kabar bahwa Meiko sudah menikah menghancurkannya, membuat Gakupo terpuruk.

Gakupo pikir ia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Meiko.

Tanpa diduga, Meiko malah terlihat oleh Gakupo. Penampilan Meiko yang Gakupo ingat sangat sopan dan polos berubah. Gakupo hampir tidak mengenalinya kala tubuh Meiko dihiasi oleh dress mini dan ketat. Berlama berdiam diri melihat kacaunya Meiko membuat Gakupo mengambil langkah. Yaitu dengan membawa wanita itu pulang. Karena serigala lapar mulai menargetkan Meiko sebagai mangsa buruan.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Gakupo meringis dalam hati. Meiko sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Orang yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Gakupo berbicara dengan nada agak tinggi karena kesal. "Di mana rumahmu?" Mungkin dengan ini Gakupo dapat terus melihat Meiko.

Meiko mendecih, sedikit beringsut menjauh dari Gakupo. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Jangan bercanda, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku pulang ke rumahmu saja?" Meiko tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya membuat darah di tubuh Gakupo berdesir.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sangat mabuk nona. Kau benar-benar harus pulang. Berikan kartu identitasmu!" Gakupo dengan sigap menarik lengan Meiko, berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Meiko, sedangkan Meiko melawan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang!" Meiko tanpa sadar menangis. "Aku mohon! Itu bukan rumah! Itu Neraka!"

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Gakupo malah salah tingkah. Terlebih Meiko malah menangis sambil berteriak seperti anak kecil yang merengek.

"Aku tidak mau pu-!"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Meiko terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Gakupo rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Aku pasti sudah gila..." Gumam Gakupo ketika ia memandangi terus Meiko yang tengah tertidur di ranjang apartemennya. Kepanikan membuat Gakupo malah membawa Meiko ke rumahnya.

"Kau sudah menikah." Ucap Gakupo pelan. "Dan aku juga sudah meniduri banyak wanita." Gakupo tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku sepertinya masih mencintaimu."

Gakupo melihat wajah tidak nyaman Meiko ketika tidur. "Mimpi buruk eh?"

Gakupo mengusap lembut puncak kepala Meiko. "Sepertinya aku memang gila... Mencintai wanita yang sudah menikah dan membawanya ke rumahku sendiri ketika wanita itu mabuk..." Gakupo mendekatkan mulutnya ke cuping Meiko. "Aku mencintaimu hingga hampir gila, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Kau jahat, Meiko."

 *****Tbc*** Mind to RnR?*****

 **Arigatou udah mau baca ffn ini, semoga terhibur! Keritik dan saran ditunggu ya! Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas tema yg pasaran. Salam, Reihana...**

 ***Bandung, 12 Agustus 2016***


End file.
